Very Supertitious
by DanjurisliCheezy
Summary: Duo and Quatre have a small ghost problem so Duo calls an exorcism comapany to help out .Will the exorcists get rid of the problem or make more? 12,34


Very Superstitious

Chapter 1 : Meetings most foul

A/N : This is a 1+2 , 3+4 story . Enjoy .You say you don't like Yaoi ? I say kiss my ass !

Disclaimer : I do not own Gundam Wing or the song Addicted by Kelly Clarkson . Again , Enjoy !

* * *

" Lost Souls exorcism company , how can I help you ? "

The voice on the other end took a deep breathe before answearing the opperater .

" Yes , I believe I have a... ' spiritual ' problem . "

" Can you explain the problem to me , sir ? "

The voice took another deep breathe before thinking over what he was going to say .

" Well you see , me and friend of mine moved into this house about a month ago . "

The man heard a shuffle of paper and the woman urged him to continue .

" Everything was fine until a week ago . "

" What happened then , sir ? "

" Well , every night when I would take my bath , I'd get in the tub and fill it with water . Ten or so minutes into bathing , I'd feel someone grab my waist and forcefully pull me from the tub , then throw me against the wall ."

" Oh my, did anything else happen ? " the woman droned out with disinterest .

There was a pause on the other end before he continued .

"Um , yes . I could feel hands roaming over my body ... in private areas . I'd try to scream for help but whatever it was was holding my mouth closed . "

The woman gasped overdramtically before asking for information .

" Can you give me your name , address , occupation , and phone number , sir ? "

" Sure . My number is 863 - 9604 , occupation is novelist /song artist , address is 1925 Mehle Ave. and my name is Duo Maxwell . "

The woman gasped and began babbling excitedly .

" Your that new ,twenty-one year old novelist that wrote the book _' Solo '_ , aren't you ! "

Duo sighed and answeared the woman in monotone .

" Why yes , I am . Can you please tell me exactly what you're going to do about my problem ? "

The woman quickly calmed down and explained the procedure .

" Well , since it's just you and your friend living there , I'll send two exorcist over to watch over the two of you . If you'd be so kind as to support them over the duration of two weeks , that is ? "

Duo thought it over for a second before agreeing .

" Yes , that can be arranged . Can you give me the two exorcist names and ages ? "

" Of course , just a second . "

The sound of computer keys clacking reached Duo's ears as he leaned back further into the sofa in his and Quatre's living room . The chiper sound of the opperaters voice reached his ears again and he grabbed his pen and notebook off the coffee table . He scribbled down the information in a hurry .

" The two exorcists we are going to send to you are our two twenty-two year old's Trowa Barton and Heero Yuy . Mr.Barton will be watching over and following your friend ... ? "

" Quatre Winner . "

" And Mr.Yuy will be watching over you . Is this fine by you ? " Duo finished writing the information down and gave her the approval .

" How much will all of this cost ? "

" Oh no , no payment is required unless full exterminaton of the sririt . "

" Good . When is the soonest they can be over ?

More clacking of the keys and the woman gave the date and time .

" Let's see ... you're in luck . Today at five is the earliest opening they have , sir . "

Duo glanced at the clock on the wall across from him , seeing as it read four thirty-five he gave the go ahead .

" That'd be fine . You can send them over right away . "

" I'll do just that sir . Have a nice day ! "

Duo pressed the end button on the phone and tossed his notebook on the coffee table . He sighed and brought his legs up to rest on the sofa . Quatre would be home any minute now so he'd have to prepare dinner . Also counting the extras he'd need to make for the two shadows that'd be following them around for two weeks .

He had time to make a quick pot of sphagetti and have enough time to work on his latest song .'Addicted ' was the title and it was probably the most truthfull song that described what was happening in his life at this time . The music came to him in flash but the words were tricky and jumbled .

He had all the neccasary equipment to produce the music in the last room on the second floor of the house. The room wasn't sound proof , but his music was slightly muffled so it wouldn't bug Quatre when he worked on his artwork in the studio downstairs .

That was what attracted them to the house in the first place . It was a light lime on the outside with a wrap around porch that stretched to the back door . It was two stories high and had a balcony that led to Duo's room , right above the front double doors .

The living room was spacious and had a fireplace on the left wall , the mantle held books and pictures of Quatre and Duo's past and present. The sofa was opposite it and a love seat on the left of that with an armchair on the right . In the middle of it all was a mahogany coffee table , weighed down with books , magazines and a small rock fountain . And on either sides of the sofa were two small tables with white lamps and multi scented candles adorning it . A large plaid , red rug sat under the coffee table on the other wise wooden floor .

Further back was the kitchen . The floor was tiled black and white , the sink a white marble and the cabinets glass . The sink was steel , as were the stove and oven .

There was a large island in the middle of the kitchen with four stools sitting around it . above it hung a spice rack , hanging from chains . Quatre had brought most of them home from his visits to his old home , in Arabia ( I'm not so sure about that ). The rest were either from Duo's own creation or the store .

To the left of the kitchen was a door leading to Quatre's room . It was rather large and he had his own bathroom in the far right corner . Beyond that , hidden behind a door that resembled a closet was his art studio . He had hung up his best artwork on the walls or the once bare halls and stairway . The rest was neatly placed in portfolios . As talanted as Quatre was in art , his main job was a teacher at the local elementary school .

When Duo had asked why he said , " Cause kids are precious to be around . "

The second floor was Duo's . It held his room , with double doors that led to the previous mentioned balcony . And like Quatre's , he had his own bathroom , but it only had a sink and toilet .

Down the hall was the main bath , witch held the shower . At the end of the hall was a linen closet , and next to it was Duo's studio .

It held all Duo's instruments and a Dj type machine in the far corner . He had a drum set , two guitars , electric keyboard and a large , black piano opposite the door . Duo made most of his music with the bass and piano , Quatre would be called in for assitance with the other instruments . No matter how many times Quatre suggested , Duo would never put an advertsement for band members . He said it was too much of a hastle and he did't have the money to pay them .

Duo reluctantly stood from the sofa and trudged to the kitchen . Deciding to make sphagetti for the night , he pulled open the fridge to search for ingredients . Finding a bowl of leftovers , which was sphagetti from the previous night , he opted to pulling that out and re-heated it in the microwave on one of the counters .

Pulling it out when it beeped , he took out a few plates from the overhead cabinet and piled on generious amounts , placing them alongside silver ware on the island . He then sliced a few pieces of bread , threw them on a plate , and settled it on the island .He stared at the food for a minute , before deciding on working on his song instead .

He opened a draw and pulled out a pen and a piece of loose-leaf paper . He scribbled down a note to Quatre and threw the pen back into the draw , fished around for a roll of tape , pulled it out and shut the draw . He snatched up the paper and went back into the living room .

He unlocked the front door and poked his head out . Quatre wasn't home yet . He opened the door all the way and ripped off a piece of tape . Folding the letter in half , he taped it up on the door .

" Now that that's done ... "

He shut the door , leaving it unlocked and turned to the stairs , planing on adjusting ' Addicted '. Tossing the tape on the sofa cushions , he picked up one of his and Quatre's cats that had run inside when he opened the door . His own was a black cat called Shinigami and Quatre's was a sand colored cat called , well , Sand .

He held the cat in his arms for a minute before it jumped on his shoulder , lying on it's belly . Duo chuckled and asccended the stairs , Shini' , as he liked to call it , nipping at his braid as it swayed behind him .

* * *

" Turn left . Then take another right at the stop sign . "

Heero turned the car to the left , then drove a ways before taking a right . The road brought them to a dirt path , surronded by trees .

Trowa and Heero were on their way to another house . Or another 'haunt' , as Trowa liked to call it . The two were wearing identical clothing : khaki dress pants , a white shirt and a black zip up jacket . White tennis on both their feet . Colorful uniforms , ne ?

" So ... what's going on exactly ? " Heero asked Trowa , who was looking at the files of the next ' haunt' .

He read them over once , before summing it up to Heero .

" Well , from what I read , it looks like our client keeps getting raped by a spirit that's haunting his bathroom . "

Heero glanced over to Trowa , noticing the serious look on Trowa's face . So he's telling the truth ... wait ...

" Wait ... the clients a guy ? "

" I see no problem with that , why should you ? "

Heero gave Trowa a skeptical look before turning back to the road .

" Are you sure it's not some old guy , looking for attention ? "

Trowa gave him the same skeptical look .

" Why would you say that ? "

Heero scoffed and gestured to the thick forest .

" For one , look where we are , practically the middle of nowhere . "

Trowa looked out the passenger side window then the windshield .

" So ? Look , " he handed the file to Heero , which had a small walet sized picture attached to it .

Heero took the folder in one hand while steering with the other . In the photo was a young man with wild amethyst eyes . Although the picture was of his face , he could tell the man had a long braid , resting on his shoulder . His face was beautiful and Heero felt his mood , among other things , perk up .

" Read his info. to me , " he said , handing the folder back to Trowa . Trowa cleared his throat and began reading aloud .

" M'kay . Name : Duo Maxwell , Age : 21 , Birthday : September 4 , which is in ... two weeks , go figure ! "

Heero rolled his eyes as Trowa continued .

" Um ... Oh , Occupation : novelist / musician , Location : duh . "

" Anything else ? "

Trowa looked down further . His eyes widened and Heero leaned over to see what he was looking at . Trowa pulled the paper away and when Heero went to protest he began reading again .

" It says , Duo isn't his real name . When he was a child , he was orphaned on the streets and taken into care by a local church . The owners were a Nun and a Priest by the name of Father Maxwell . That's where he got the name Maxwell from . "

Heero's eyes widened as well . He was about to say something along the lines of , poor thing , when Trowa continued .

" He never found out who his parents were and his guardians , the Nun and the Priest , were shot to death when the church was taken over by a rogue gang ... "

Heero could feel sympathy for the boy . But his childhood wasn't as bad as his . Atleast he knew and lived with his parents till age 18 . He was passed around from nanny to nanny , and his parents were always away on buisness . He was then taken into a college by scholarship . But he was never left out on his own , to fend for himself like this Duo . Snapping back to life , a thought accured to him .

" Wasn't there two clients ? "

Trowa flipped a page and his brething hitched . Curious as to why , Heero leaned over and saw another small picture . It was a photo of a smiling , happy blonde . He looked to be the same age of the previous boy .

" What's wrong , Trowa ? "

Trowa just smirked . " Nothing . "

" Then why did you gasp ? "

Trowa 's smirk widened and he chuckled . " Cause he's hot ! "

Heero just rolled his eyes and turned into a gravel driveway on the left side of the dirt road . They were greeted with a garden , full of roses and daisyies , four stepping stones that led to a picnic table , with a large umbrella towering over it . Further beyond the garden was a two story house , raised on brick supports .

" Whoa ... "

Heero chuckled . "Couldn't have said it better myself . "

Heero drove past the garden and parked the car at the end of the gravel drive . They opened thier doors and stepped out , aweing at the large house before them .

" It's strange , " Trowa looked over to Heero with a questioning gaze .

" What is , Heero ? "

Heero scoffed and reached into the backseat of the car , pulling out his duffel bag , filled with clothes and charms and such for his stay . Trowa did the same and they started off towards the house .

" That someone with such a troubled past has such a successful adulthood . "

" Well , it said in the file that he was taken in by his friends family . They schooled him and he got a scholarship to a college , as did his friend . They both finished a year and a half before we did in college . "

Heero was about to ring the doorbell when he noticed a note on one of the doors . He snatched it up and unfolded it , reading it aloud .

" Hey , dinners on the table . The doors unlocked . - Duo . "

Trowa tried the door and it opened up , swinging to a stop with an eerie creak . They stepped in , dropping their bags on the floor next to the door .

" I didn't think they'd be this trustworthy of complete strangers . Guess they're not home yet ." Trowa piped up from the kitchen , where he was eyeing the plates of sphagetti with hunger .

" Trowa ! Quit snooping around . " Heero entered the kitchen , eyeing the food as well .

It smelled delicious , as well as looked like it belonged in a restaurant . Trowa grabbed a plate and a fork , getting ready to dig in when they heard music coming from upsaitrs . Trowa put the plate down , getting ready to investgate , when Heero raised a hand to stop him .

" I'll get it . "

He walked over to a set of stairs and began asccending them . The music got louder as he stepped higher . When he got to the top , he walked up to the first door and opened it as quietly as he could . He poked a head in , taking in the room inch by inch .

There was a bed to the left of door , the blankets were a deep purple and black checker design , the pillows all black and the skirting purple . Next to it were two doubledoors that led to the balcony , though due to the curtains pulled together he couldn't see past it .

In two corners were bookshelfs : one had all books on it , some in stacks on the floor in front of it . Across from the door was a desk with many papers piled ontop of it , a laptop and printer somewhere underneath it all .

A bathroom was in the far right corner , and in the corner next to the door was another bookshelf . It had books piled on the floor infront of it also . The shelf in the middle had a large stereo set on it . Cd's , mostly unmarked ones , were stacked on the rest of the shelves around it .

Noticing no ghosts , he closed the door and headed down the hall to another door . The music got louder and his eyes narrowed .

" Found my ghost . " He mumbled to himself . He was about to burst in , when the full effect of the music set in .

A soothing , beautiful voice was siging alonside a piano . It entranced him and he stood still . He could hear a Cd play in the distance , guitars and upbeat tunes flowed out of it .

" It's like your a drug

It's like your a demon I can't face down

It's like I'm stuck

It's like I'm running from you all the time

And I know I let you have all the power

It's like the only company I seek , is misery all the time

It's like your a leach , sucking the life from me

It's like I can't breathe

Without you inside of me

And I know I let you

Have all the power

And I realize I'm never gonna quit you overtime ..."

The voice stopped singing and the music died down to nothing . Thinking the spirit was fading , he barged into the room and blindly jumped at the first person he saw moving , tackling them to the ground .

" AGHHHHHHHHHH ! "

* * *

TBC ...

A/N : Wanna know what happens next ! Tune in next time to find out ! Oh , and REVIEW !


End file.
